Parenthood
by CharlieTheHedgehog14
Summary: Scourge got Rosy knocked up, and now they have twins to look after. The only problem is, they have to live with Rosy's parents and they do not like Scourge one bit. With problems of his own at home, it's a struggle for Scourge to look after his twins and also try and gain the trust of Rosy's parents at the same time. Will he be able to do it? Warning: Swearing and violence.
1. Twins

******I've had this story planned for ages but never got round to it, but here it is :P It's sort of a spin off from New Arrivals, sort of an alternate story line to it, but not with the same characters :P Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any characters apart from the unrecognised!**

* * *

**Parenthood**

**Chapter 1: Twins**

I poked my head around the corner of Rosy's room. A few minutes ago she had given birth. Slowly walking into the room, I slowly made my way over to the bed where Rosy lay; the twins in her arms. My heartbeat became faster and faster as I got closer to Rosy. Reaching her side, I looked at her and then down at the twins. The two baby hedgehogs had my fur colour; both a shade of bright green. I thought they were identical until they opened their eyes. The one on the right had my eyes, and the one on the left had Rosy's eyes.

"They look just like you" I whipped my head up and looked at Rosy, who had a huge grin on her face.

It was true, they did look like me. I just hope they don't have my personality.

"They're both girls. Thought of any names yet?" Rosy asked me.

"Not really" I replied.

I couldn't take my eyes off of them. Was this really happening? Was I really a father of twins? Yes, yes I was.

"Crystal" Rosy finally said after a moment of silence "Crystal will be the one on the right"

"Is that due to the eyes?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Yes" she smiled.

"How about Ember"

"That's a nice name"

So there we had it; Crystal and Ember. Crystal was wrapped in a pink blanket and was smiling up at her mother. Ember was falling asleep and was wrapped in a blue blanket.

"When can we bring them home?" I asked curiously.

"The nurse said we could take them home tonight"

A smile appeared on my face but soon dropped with what Rosy said next.

"But, we don't have anywhere to go, so I'll have to ask my parents if we can stay there while we figure out our next move"

I don't get along with her parents. They dislike me for getting her pregnant in the first place. Great.

"Rosy you know I don't get along with your parents" I replied; seriousness in my voice.

"We can't go to your place; your house is overcrowded as it is"

She was right. I live with my dad, my four brothers and two sisters. There definitely isn't room for three more. Looks like I'm just gonna have to keep my mouth shut and try to get along with the parents of my girlfriend.

"Okay, I'll try to get along with your parents. But only for you and the kids"

xXx

Later that night we arrived at Rosy's house. I was dreading seeing her parents; they already hate me and this is just gonna make it worse. The walk up to her front door was quite possibly the most nerve wrecking thing I'd ever done. I had Crystal in my arms while Rosy was carrying Ember. Rosy must have noticed my uneasiness and turned to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't panic, it's gonna be fine" I wanted to believe her.

"Rosy, you know they don't like me" She frowned.

"We'll just see how it goes"

With that she knocked on the door and a few moments later, the door opened to reveal a pink hedgehog with blue eyes, wearing a light purple dress and a dark purple hedgehog with jade green eyes wearing a white shirt standing there.

"Hi mom, hi dad"

As Rosy greeted her parents, I stood there awkwardly with Crystal still in my arms. I could feel the burning eyes of her father trying to penetrate into my soul. He especially didn't like me.

"It's good to see you dear, now come inside and get settled so I can have a proper look at my grandchildren" Her mother said in a calm voice.

I followed Rosy inside as her father closed the door behind me. I could still feel the cold glare that was being giving to me by the older hedgehog. My ears flattened as I became even more nervous with every step I took towards the living room. Once inside, Rosy and I set the twins down on the couch for her mom and dad to get a good look at. I could tell that her mother was extremely happy to see them as she began to fuss over them.

"Oh my, they're such cute little things, and so small!" Her mom said while tickling Embers tummy.

I stood to the side as Rosy and her mother had a talk about the weight of them when they were born and all that. I thought it was best to stay out of the way; I didn't want to ruin anything at this early time.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and with much hesitation I turned around. My ice blue eyes met the cold jade eyes of Rosy's father. His glare was still present and was intensifying by the minute.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" His voice was filled with venom.

"I…uh…" I didn't know what to say.

I had to be careful; one wrong word and I'd most likely get shot or something. Either way I would probably get the absolute shit kicked out of me.

"Daddy, leave him alone"

He completely ignored her.

"I wanna know what was going through his mind when he got you knocked up"

His eyes never left me; they only continued to burn deep into me. I hadn't exactly planned for this to happen, it was like it was my fault. Well it was, but it wasn't intentional.

"I don't know, it wasn't intentional-"

"Don't give me that! She's 16 years old; she shouldn't even be having sex, what made you think it was okay to have sex with her without protection? What made you think it was okay to have sex in the first place?!" He yelled.

I stood there completely frozen. I couldn't reply to that, I just couldn't. I looked to Rosy to see if I could get some help, but her dad gave me a rough shove to regain my attention.

"Don't you dare look at her; you've done enough damage as it is"

I could tell it was going to be hard to gain their trust. Rosy's mom won't be that hard but her dad was a different story. He hated my guts, and pretty much just hated me all together.

Oh boy.

* * *

**Should I continue this? I might do, but I'm kinda juggling 3 different stories at the same time, plus I've got college starting next week so slow updates, but I will try and update weekly, if not every two weeks :P PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Disagreement

******This chapter was going to be uploaded yesterday but fanfiction decided to fail on me -.- but here it is :P Sorry for any mistakes! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters apart from the unrecognised!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Disagreement**

My mother was fine with me and Scourge staying here until we found a place of our own, but my dad didn't like it one bit. He's never liked Scourge to begin with, but I don't understand why. Yes he got me pregnant at a young age, but his hatred for him has been going on for a while. Since the day I first brought him round he's disliked him.

The two of us were in my room sorting out clothes and stuff. The cribs had already been put up and everything was set. Scourge still had some clothes in my closet from when he stayed over a few weeks ago. Tomorrow we had to go out and get more stuff for the twins, and he and I were deciding what to wear.

"How about this one?" I held up a light blue t shirt and some blue jeans that were on the same hanger.

Oh yeah, all my clothes are put together into outfits and are on hangers in my closet.

I'm so organised.

"You look good in everything, babe" I smirked at his remark.

I wanted to disagree with him, but he was impossible when it came to how I looked. In his eyes I always looked good; he must be temporarily blind or something.

So my outfit for tomorrow was sorted; now it was time for Scourge's. I dove into my closet and began pulling out the t shirts and shirts he had, along with his skinnies and also his sneakers. I could feel his eyes on me as I picked up a plain black t shirt and some black skinnies.

"What colour do you want? What would suit you?" I said as I dove back into the closet.

"How about orange? Orange would look good on you"

The voice of my father entered the room. Looking up from what I was doing, I saw him standing in the door way with his arms crossed; eyes on Scourge. I glanced at Scourge to see his reaction, and by the looks of it he didn't like what my father just said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scourge questioned while narrowing his eyes.

"It means you'll do just fine if you end up in jail"

What the hell was my father on about?

"Daddy-"

"What makes you think I'm gonna end up in jail? What have I done wrong?"

Scourge was now facing my father. They were only a few feet away from each other, and from the looks of it they were having a stare down.

"You'll snap one day and you'll hurt Rosy and/or the twins, believe me"

"What are you talking about? I'd never do that! Who are you to accuse me of such things? You don't know me!"

"I know your father and I know your older brothers, you're gonna be just like them, don't think I don't know your history, I've been reading up on it"

I swear my father is insane. Why would he do that? Scourge isn't a bad guy, he's got a bit of a temper but he'd never hurt me. And he certainly isn't gonna turn out like his dad or his brothers.

"Dad! Stop it!" I tried to intervene but my father cut me off.

"Stay out of this Rosy" His tone was so evil, he didn't sound like my dad at all.

I heard Scourge growl, and before I knew it he was at my side with his hand in mine.

"I would never do anything to hurt Rosy, or my kids. I'm not gonna turn out like my pathetic excuse of a father or my idiot brothers. I love Rosy, and there's nothing you can do to change that"

He said it with such pride that I almost didn't think it was him at first. I watched for my father's reaction as Scourge pecked a kiss on my cheek. His face turned red with anger and before I knew it, Scourge was being ripped away from me. My dad had grabbed him by the collar and had thrown him out of my room.

.

Her dad threw me with such force that I hit the wall opposite Rosy's bedroom. What had I done wrong? Looking up, I saw the purple hedgehog coming towards me. I couldn't be bothered fighting with him, so I did the only thing I could think of. I ran down the stairs and straight out the front door. Unfortunately for me, I tripped and fell flat on my face on the path leading to the front door. I heard footsteps behind me, and I didn't need to look to know who it was. Getting up quickly, I darted down the road as fast as I could. Hopefully Rosy would understand where I went.

.

"And stay out!" I heard my father yell as I ran down the stairs after him.

Looking out of the front door, I couldn't see Scourge anywhere. The only place I could think of where he might have gone was his house. Great, now I have to look after the twins tonight by myself.

"Daddy, why did you do that?" I said with a stern look on my face.

"He's trouble Rosy, I don't want him around" I let out a sarcastic laugh.

"So you're gonna just let me look after our twins, by myself"

That caught his attention, but for some reason I knew he would have an answer for that.

"Your mother and I will help you; I don't want him in the house. If I catch him in the house again, I will call the cops, you understand?" He sounded like he was threatening me.

I didn't reply. Instead, I turned on my heel and walked back upstairs to my room. Grabbing my phone, I sent a message to Scourge.

_Hey, where'd you go? ~ Rosy_

Then I just had to wait for a reply. Crystal began to stir from her sleep so I walked over to her crib and picked her up. Laying her in my arms, I rocked her back and forth hoping to get her back to sleep. Then my phone bleeped. I opened the message and realised it was from Scourge.

_I went to my house, I'll see you tomorrow or something, night, love you xx ~ Scourge_

I put Crystal back in her crib before replying. It was amazing how she can just fall back to sleep like that.

_Night, love you too xx ~ Rosy_

I would talk to my mom about my dad in the morning, but for now I was going to go to bed. It had been a long day and it was nearly midnight. There must be some way to get my dad to like Scourge. The only question is….

How?

* * *

**Well it's clear Rosy's dad doesn't like Scourge :P PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Visit

******Here is chapter 3! There is a bit of a sexual scene in this but it's not a lemon, I promise it's not that bad, it's only suggestive at what Scourge wants to do :P Updates will be a bit slower now until October when the holidays start again :P I start college tomorrow and so I'm gonna be verrrryyy busy :P Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters apart from the unrecognised!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Visit**

"Have fun at work!" I said to my parents as they left the house.

Today was Monday, and it had been almost a week since I gave birth to Ember and Crystal. Since my dad threw him out, Scourge hadn't been back once. He'd been calling me at night when my parents were asleep just so he could talk to me. I didn't mind of course because I missed him. I was currently in my room sitting on my bed. Since I'm still in high school but I'm also a mother now, I have to have my school work delivered to my house. I was currently doing music coursework and I had nearly finished it. All we had to do was write a report explaining the difference between a band and a group. Yeah it amazes me how people don't know the difference between them; it's not exactly hard to tell. A band sings, writes their own songs and also plays instruments. A group just sings, and sometimes write their own songs. For example, Green Day are a band. Their lead vocalist writes all their songs with help of the other band members occasionally. One Direction on the other hand, are a group. They do not play instruments and they don't write the songs completely by themselves. I could go on for hours about this, but I don't want to bore the teacher to death.

Just as I finished the last sentence, my phone bleeps. Putting my folder back in my bag, I pick up my phone to see the message.

_Are your parents' home? ~ Scourge_

I was slightly confused, but I replied back rather quickly.

_No, they're at work ~ Rosy_

_Good, I'm coming over ~ Scourge_

Well that was unexpected, but I was happy about it nonetheless. I put my phone down the side and was about to walk out of my room when I heard a tapping at the window. Spinning on my heel I saw the green hedgehog crouching on the tree branch just outside my window. I giggled as I walked over to it and unlocked the window. He jumped in just before I locked the window and straight away walked over to the cribs. Ember and Crystal were quite happily lying on their backs staring at the ceiling; their little eyes flicking from one side to the next every once in a while.

"There are my little girls" He always sounded so sweet when talking to his daughters.

I joined him at the side of the cribs and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I slipped my arms around his waist and buried my head into his chest.

"I missed you" I said in a muffled voice.

"I missed you too, babe. How've the twins been?" He replied while rubbing my back.

"They've been quite good actually, although I think they've been missing their daddy"

"Oh really, has mommy been missing me too?"

Before I could reply, his lips were on mine. I slipped my arms around his neck as I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

.

(Third Person POV)

Scourge gently lowered Rosy down onto her bed. Climbing on top of her, he continued to kiss her passionately. Rosy could tell he was frustrated in more ways than one. Throughout her pregnancy, they hadn't had sex at all. The main reason being she was always too exhausted and also because Scourge worked at night and they had school during the day. Scourge was the year above Rosy at school; him being a senior and Rosy being a junior. His 18th birthday wasn't that far away, and once her turned 18 he would get a promotion at the place he worked at. Rosy didn't know where he worked, but as long as he was bringing in money she didn't really care.

Bringing her hands up, she slowly started to unbutton his black shirt. Once unbuttoned, the green hedgehog quickly took it off and tossed it to the side. Rosy pushed her body upwards, and the area she touched got Scourge's tail wagging like crazy. The pink hedgehog giggled at this before moving her hands down to his pants. Of course he was wearing black skinnies like he always did.

.

Finally, I had been waiting to for this for so long. Remind me never to get her pregnant again.

Ever.

My hands slid down her body and carefully I removed her shorts. She was wearing some nice purple lace panties today. Damn girl. My right hand slowly rubbed the rim of her panties; teasing her.

"Rosy, where are my-"

Oh shit.

.

(Third Person POV)

Rosy's dad had forgotten something on his way to work and had come back to get it. Hearing noise coming from Rosy's room, he went to investigate. Opening the door, he saw Scourge on top of his daughter with his hand half way into her panties. She wasn't wearing any shorts and he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"You!" He glared at the green hedgehog, who without hesitation quickly jumped off of Rosy.

His eyes locked with Scourge's ice blue ones. The fact that Scourge wasn't wearing a shirt either didn't make the situation any better.

.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, what do I do?

"What did I say about him being here, Rosy?"

His voice sounded so sinister and I could tell this wasn't gonna end well. He made his way towards me, and the only thing I could do was put my arms up to shield my face from any blow that might be coming my way. Before I knew it, he grabbed a handful of my head quills and dragged me out of Rosy's room and down the stairs. Rosy was yelling at her dad but he completely ignored her. Some father he was; ignoring his own daughter. He opened another door and I was thrown in. Looking around I noticed I was in the basement.

Great.

.

"Daddy. Don't" I tried to plead with him but he wasn't having any of it.

"Rosy, go to your room and put some pants on"

I watched him as he picked up the phone and began to dial the number for the police. There was nothing I could do!

"Hello, police? Yeah I've got a boy here that needs removing from the premises…..he's trespassing and won't leave…."

Oh that's rich.

Deciding it was no good to try and reason with my dad, I ran back up to my room. Then I remembered something….

There's a window in the basement! Maybe Scourge can escape from there!

But then I also remembered….

We had it barred up a while ago…

Shit.

* * *

**Uh oh! What's gonna happen? Find out next time! :) I will try and update as soon as I can :P PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Family Tradition

**Sorry for the wait, I've been very busy lately. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters apart from the unrecognised. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Family Tradition**

Being trapped in the basement was one thing, but being trapped in the basement, with the cops on their way, and with no shirt on was a whole other level. I needed to get out of there and fast. Looking around the room I spotted a window.

But it was barred.

Quickly walking over to it, I examined the gap between the between the bars. Maybe I could fit through; the gap was quite big. Without another thought I unlocked the window and attempted to fit through the bars. All was going well until my hips got stuck. I frantically tried to pull myself through; gripping onto a nearby pipe.

"Stupid hips, grr"

Come on, come on!

Using all of my strength I gave one last pull and my hips were through. Unfortunately for me, a cop car had already pulled up outside the house.

Shit.

Spotting a tree a few yards away, I quickly hid myself in the thick branches. The sound of the cop car door closing rang through my ears. Why did they have to slam the door so hard!

.

The police came running through the front door with such a bang that I thought we were gonna need a new front door. Did they really need to barge in?

"Rosy, go to your room" My dad said as he pointed the police in the right direction.

"Dad, stop this, Scourge isn't a bad guy!" I yelled.

Obviously he wasn't going to listen to me. The thing that happened next amused me quite a bit though. We heard the police call back to us that there was no one in the basement. Scourge must have been able to squeeze through the basement window. Slyly smirking to myself, I quickly made my way to my bedroom and looked out the window. In the tree a little away from the house, I spotted his bright green fur. There he was happily sitting in the tree. I tapped on the window and his blue eyes darted to me. He smiled and signed to me that he was going to make a run for it. Understanding, I waved him goodbye and gestured to him that I would text him later. Then off he went, running so fast that half the leaves fell off the tree.

.

(Scourge's POV)

I ran all the way back to my house. No doubt Rosy's dad will make up some crappy story about me doing something to Rosy and try and get me in serious trouble. Walking up to the door, I opened it and went inside. I was met by the sound of yelling and heaving footsteps.

"Get back here you little shit! Let me hand your ass to you on a silver platter!"

Seconds later my younger brother Dante ran past with my older brother Cory in hot pursuit. My guess is Dante tried to hit on his girlfriend again, but in my books she's a whore anyway.

"Hey Scourge"

Speak of the devil.

I turned my attention towards the female cat in front of me. She had black fur with white tips on her ears and tail. Her eyes were a deep shade of gold and her tail was really bushy. The bright red dress she was wearing outlined her hourglass figure and also boosted her cleavage. She might look like little miss perfect but she's tried to hit on me a number of times.

"Here again, Stacy?" I replied sarcastically.

I tried to walk past her to go upstairs but was caught off guard when she wrapped her arms around me waist.

"Wanna have some fun while your brother is preoccupied?" She whispered suggestively.

"Get your filthy hands off of me, I don't understand what Cory see's in you, you're nothing but a lying, cheating whore"

Without another word I slipped out of her arms and ran upstairs to my room and quickly slipped on another shirt. It was a simple black t shirt that went well with my jeans. Most of my wardrobe was black or green, but then again it's the colours that suit me best.

"Scourge!"

The sound of my dad's bellowing voice hit my ears. Exiting my room, I turned to the left to see the tall man advancing towards me. The look on his face I didn't like the look of.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"First of all you can drop that attitude, and second, it's time"

Dread filled the pit in my stomach. The last time he said that was to my older brother Cory, and after that he changed slightly. I didn't notice it much but everyone else seemed to. Cory stopped being childish and started acting like he was a fully grown adult, even though he was only 16 at the time.

He grabbed hold of my wrist and took me down into the basement. The basement was dark and smelt like something had just died. When was the last time dad cleaned this place?

Let me answer that.

Never.

Dad suddenly stopped and I came to a halt. In front of me was what looked like a chair and medical equipment. I didn't like the look of it one bit. Before I had a chance to say anything I was shoved down into the chair and secured. What was dad gonna do to me?

"Don't move" He said boldly.

I wasn't like I could.

He reached down for something and then turned around slowly. What I saw in his hand was something I wish I hadn't.

I hate needles.

.

(Third Person POV)

Upstairs from the basement, Cory and Dante were sat in the living room watching TV. Their little scuffle had ended with Dante being wacked over the head and knocked to the floor. Obviously Cory didn't mean it in a bad way, but whenever Dante tried to hit on Stacy, Cory had something to say about it. They'd been together for a while and everyone around them was starting to think it was a serious relationship. Cory didn't really know what to think about it; sure he loved Stacy and all but whenever he wanted to hang out with her she always had other plans.

Cory was a green hedgehog with dark blue eyes; unlike Scourge. His quills were a lot longer than Scourge's and reached his lower back. Light green bangs fell in front of his eyes. He wore a light blue t shirt and blue shorts. His brother Dante was a lighter green hedgehog with light blue eyes like Scourge. His quills were quite short and he had a red bandana wrapped around his head. He wore a red vest and red shorts.

Another aspect of Cory; was that on his left ear he had a weird kind of marking. The marking looked like a symbol of some sort and took up most of his ear. It was a black circle with a red 'H' in the middle. His father had one just like it, and apart from the two of them, no one else had it.

Until now.

* * *

**There we go :) Chapters from now on will most likely be slow, this is due to the fact I have important exams coming up and a lot of revision to do, also I'm learning to drive and play guitar as well so I'm a very busy person! On top of that with a show coming up I've hardly got any free time. Sorry for the long waits, please be patient, thank you. PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
